Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $101.8\%$
$101.8$ percent = $101.8$ per cent = $101.8$ per hundred $101.8\% = \dfrac{101.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{101.8\%} = 1.018$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.